dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Wich
Wich (Romaji: Uitchi; Kana: ウィッチ) is a demon clansman and demon god of an unknown species and the most powerful member of Team Universe 6. Wich is an aimless and homeless marauder whose crimes as a mass murderer have made him the boogeyman of Universe 6. Among all of the intergalactic criminals in Universe 6, he is the most infamous and the most powerful of them all. In fact, he is so notorious and so strong, that he is a household name in every society of every world of Universe 6. As such, throughout the entirety of Universe 6, there is not so much as a single planet without at least one horror story about Wich. In spite of his status as an Evil God of Atrocity and Violation, Wich is not completely and utterly devoid of restraint or virtue. In fact, ultimately, Wich is naught but an adventurer at heart. Albeit the absolute WORST kind of adventurer... Personality WIP... Biography WIP... Power Wich is the third most numerically powerful member of Team Universe 6, as his power level is smaller than that of Botoru and Shinigami. However, unlike Botoru and Shinigami, Wich exhibits godly ki rather than mortal ki. In addition, also unlike Botoru and Shinigami, Wich exhibits magic as well. In fact, Wich does not just exhibit magic. But rather, Wich exhibits a powerful and rare type of magic known as godly magic. Lastly, and most frighteningly, Wich exhibits the energy of destruction! Thanks to his ability to amalgamate and synergize his energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic into his trinity power; Wich is more than capable of overpowering both Botoru and Shinigami at their most powerful! To make matters worse, Wich is just as skilled as Botoru and just as talented as Shinigami. Consequently, Wich is the one-and-only member of Team Universe 6 who is considered to be more powerful than Marumaru Nanashi herself! However, because of how dangerous and unreliable he is, Wich is not viewed as the ace of Team Universe 6. Instead, Wich is viewed as the last resort. Techniques Hakai-ken Formally referred to as the Hakai Shinken (Kanji: 破壊神拳; English: God of Destruction Fist), the Hakai-ken (Kanji: 破壊拳; English: Destruction Fist) is the fighting style and signature technique of Wich. The Hakai-ken is, in essence, the minimization and trivialization of Hakai. The Hakai-ken involves the use of Hakai through a strike and upon naught but the area that is contacted by the strike. As such, in stark contrast to Hakai, Hakai-ken aims to destroy a portion of a target rather than the whole of the target. The Hakai-ken is at its most dangerous when it is used in conjunction with Ultra Instinct. As, through the use of Ultra Instinct, it is possible to instinctively perform a Haki as one blocks and strikes and thus slowly but surely destroy one's target as one blocks and strikes one's target. Hellfire Hellfire (Romaji: Herufuaia; Kana: ヘルファイア) is one of the signature techniques of Wich. It allows one's ki to become more potent and more numerous by consuming any energy or matter that it comes into physical contact with. To put it simply, it allows one's ki to behave like a fire with the ability to burn just about anyone and anything! Under normal circumstances, Hellfire is performed by utilizing one's godly magic or mortal magic to ensorcel a fire-based enchantment onto one's godly ki or mortal ki. However, because of Wich's exhibit of trinity power, Wich is able to perform Hellfire at-will! In addition, under normal circumstances, Hellfire is able to burn and consume godly ki and mortal ki alike! But it is not able to burn and consume the energy of destruction! However, because Wich's trinity power is composed of the energy of destruction, Wich's Hellfire is capable of burning and consuming the energy of destruction! Invisible Chains Invisible Chains (Romaji: Inbijiburu Cheinsu; Kana: インビジブル・チェインス) is one of the signature techniques of Wich. It allows one to generate, manipulate, and modify a number of invisible, scentless, and silent chains. Said chains are conductive of one's energy and nigh-unbreakable. An invisible chain can not be detected through any means other than an ability to detect trinity power and touch. Trinity Power Trinity Power (Romaj''i: '''Torinitī Pawā'; Kana: トリニティー・パワー) is a techniques which was invented by and is unique to Wich. It consists of amalgamating and synergizing his energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic into a type of energy that is distinct from and superior to the energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic. In the distant past; Wich was unable to amalgamate and synergize his energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic as he generated his energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic. Consequently; in order to create his trinity power; Wich had to generate his energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic and then take the time to amalgamate and synergize his energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic into his trinity power. As such; unlike the creation of the energy of destruction, godly ki, and godly magic; the creation of trinity power could take more than just a bit of time to accomplish. In addition, also in that distant past, Wich was unable to prevent his trinity power from decomposing without concentrating a great amount of his effort and focus onto the maintenance of his trinity power. Consequently, Wich was unable to just create his trinity power ahead of time. Wich had to create his trinity power on the spot, because Wich just didn't have the concentration to indefinitely maintain his trinity power. However, after Wich attained and mastered Ultra Instinct, Wich became capable of generating and maintaining his trinity power by instinct. As a result, in the present, Wich does not exhibit any form or type of energy other than his trinity power. Notably, trinity power can not be detected by anyone other than an individual with trinity power his- or herself. Ultra Instinct The Ultra Instinct (Romaji: Migatte no Goku'i; Kanji: 身勝の極意) is an esoteric and rare technique which is said to be on the same "level" and "tier" as the Nothingness of Zero technique. Just as the Nothingness of Zero technique is able to allow one to attain a Nothingness of Zero form, the Ultra Instinct technique is able to allow one to attain an Ultra Instinct form. However, it should be noted that Wich's use of the Ultra Instinct technique has not allowed Wich to attain an Ultra Instinct form. Instead, it has allowed Wich to generate and maintain his trinity power by instinct. Notably, while the Nothingness of Zero technique focuses on automatic analysis without awareness or contemplation, the Ultra Instinct technique focuses on automatic reaction without awareness or contemplation. As such, the Ultra Instinct allows one to react to any action without pause yet with perfection. To the point where a user of the Ultra Instinct is able to exhibit the reaction time to keep up with the foreknowledge that is provided by the Nothingness of Zero. Battles WIP... Trivia * Wich's name is derived from the word "sandwich"; as such, it is pronounced as "witch" rather than "Wich". * Wich's theme is Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Team Universe 6 Category:Mortal Category:Unknown Species Category:Demon Clansman Category:Demon God Category:Male Category:Universe 6